Orang ke tiga
by Miss16Silent
Summary: Patah hati karena seseorang itu wajar. Menceritakan semuanya dapat membuat hati sedikit tenang. Namun karena rasa penasaran yang mendalam, gadis itu pun akhirnya melukai hatinya kembali. Seorang pemuda tampan yang merupakan temannya itu pun memainkan gitarnya untuk sang gadis di taman, dan hal itu berujung menjadi sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupakan. (Oneshoot!) RnR please ?


_**a/n: **__Senang kembali menulis cerita baru! Miss16Silent kini mengeluarkan oneshoot kedua yang diharap bisa disukai para readers^^. Cerita ini pun terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu yang baru saya dengar. Ada yang tau 'Hivi!', ya tidak tahu pun tidak apa-apa sih, tapi aku sangat senang dengan lagu-lagunya 'Hivi!' dan salah satunya adalah lagu 'Orang ke tiga' yang dimasukkan dalam cerita dibawah ini. Tapi lebih meresapi lagi bila anda sekalian tahu lagunya ya T^T. Tidak apa-apa deng. Dan judul ceritanya... nyambung ga? Mohon dimaklumi saja ya ^^. Okee, semoga bila sudah mendengarkan ataupun belum, lagunya. Bisa diresapi ya ceritanya!^^_

* * *

_**Selamat membaca~^^~**_

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**~***_**Orang ke tiga**_***~**

**.**

* * *

Di tengah taman yang sepi pengunjung, seorang pemuda tengah memainkan gitarnya. Permainan gitar begitu menenangkan hati. Nada demi nada yang ia mainkan terasa begitu menyentuh jiwa. Meskipun tidak ada vokal yang mengiringi, namun permainan gitar itu masih terdengar mulus. Ia tidaklah mengemis, namun itulah hobi sang pemuda, ia memainkan gitarnya setiap hari Senin-Jumat pada sore hari, membuat orang terkesima dengan bakatnya. Entah mengapa, tetapi kebanyakan dari pengunjung yang datang, hampir ¾ nya adalah pengunjung wanita. Mereka selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, karena pemuda dengan rambut blonde dan bola mata biru safir yang dapat membuat jatuh hati itu merupakan idaman para gadis-gadis.

Sampai suatu hari, tidak biasanya pemuda itu datang pada Sabtu pagi, dimana orang-orang masih ada yang bekerja maupun sekolah. Tidak dengan pemuda itu, ia mempunyai waktu luang pada hari Sabtu ini.

Kali ini ia duduk di pinggir air mancur, ia memainkan gitar dengan senar nilonnya, memainkan lagu akustik yang menusuk jiwa. Tampaknya itu membuat perhatian pada seseorang di sekitar taman itu, lebih tepatnya seorang gadis dengan wajah manis nan imut, rambut blonde coklat, bola mata emerald indah, pakaian musim dingin namun tetap modis, dan membawa map bercorak treble dan bass cleff. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang berada di tengah taman itu dan mendengarkan permainan akustiknya, meresapi setiap nada dari gitar itu. Memejamkan mata adalah salah satu caranya untuk merasakan semua petikan gitar itu.

Lama ia mendengarkan, ternyata dengan tiba-tiba permainan gitar itu berhenti. Matanya pun terbuka dan langsung bertatapan dengan sang pemuda itu.

"U-Umh, permainan yang indah, aku sampai terbawa suasana," ujar gadis itu sembari tersenyum tipis. Tidak perlu basa-basi sang pemuda pun membalas senyumannya dengan hangat, dan itu pun berhasil membuat sang gadis sedikit tersipu.

Kemudian pemuda itu memperhatikan sekitarnya, seperti mencari sesuatu di sekeliling taman itu, sang gadis yang memperhatikannya pun terheran-heran dan segera bertanya pada sang pemuda.

"Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu sembari berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, karena sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri sejauh 2 kaki dari pemuda itu, mungkin itu jarak yang cukup sulit untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Ah tidak, aku pikir kau sedang bersama err— Kekasihmu?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan sedikit ragu pada saat menanyakan _kekasihnya_.

Namun tampaknya pertanyaan itu membuat sang gadis terkekeh, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Hihi, apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" gadis itu malah tertawa mendengar pertanyaan sang pemuda, dilanjutkan dengan senyuman hangat terpampang di wajahnya. Lantas tanpa pandang bulu lagi ia duduk di samping sang pemuda, ia menyimpan map dan selembar kertas miliknya itu di sampingnya dan menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang masih sepi.

"Ya, karena hari ini hari Sabtu, dan kebanyakan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kencan, bukan?" tanyanya kembali. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, tidak merespon pertanyaan dari sang pemuda. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit dengan senyuman terpampang di wajahnya, namun senyuman yang berbeda, senyuman kepedihan. Bisa terlihat bahwa pemuda itu tidak terlalu terbebani oleh gadis yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya itu, malah ia menyambutnya. Kini sang pemuda kembali menatap gitarnya, ia kembali berpikir, lagu apa lagi yang akan ia mainkan.

"Ah iya, namaku Hanazono Karin, kau bisa panggil Karin saja," gadis yang mempunyai nama panjang Hanazono Karin itu pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan pemuda itu. Sang pemuda melirik ke sampingnya dan menyambut hangat uluran tangan itu dan menjabat tangan Karin.

"Kujyo Kazune, panggil Kazune saja sudah cukup," senyuman tipis kembali terpampang di wajah tampannya, dan tampaknya itu berhasil membuat Karin sedikit tersipu. Kemudian, diantara mereka tidak ada yang berbicara kembali, suasana hening, hanya terdengar keramaian jalan di depan taman ini.

Untuk memecah keheningan, akhirnya sang gadis angkat bicara kembali.

"Kau tahu. Di taman ini, merupakan kenangan indahku, namun begitu pula dengan kenangan burukku," gadis itu menatap lantai di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sedangkan Kazune hanya mendengarkan dan kembali memulai permainan gitarnya.

"Hm? Benarkah?" ujar Kazune dengan nada seperti penasaran. Ia kembali memainkan sebuah lagu.

Lagu akustik, itulah yang ia mainkan sekarang, ritme lambat, nambut nada-nada dari lagu itu tidaklah membuat hati sedih, sebaliknya lagu itu membuat hati seseorang tenang. Karin pun tersenyum pada pemuda di sebelahnya dan dibalasnya senyuman itu dari sang pemuda.

"Bila diingat, kisahku ini dimulai pada saat musim gugur, aku bersama teman-temanku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di taman ini, kelasku dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok, dan beruntung sekali aku mendapat kelompok yang sama dengan seseorang yang aku sukai, ia memang cukup populer di sekolah, cukup pintar, dan pandai bergaul. Itu merupakan poin positif dari dirinya. Di taman itu, sesuatu yang membuatku seakan terbang entah kemana terjadi, ia menyapaku, dan bekerja sama denganku sebagai partner dalam kelompok," Karin mulai menceritakan kisahnya tanpa ragu. Ia merasa seperti sudah saling mengenal lama dengannya, sampai-sampai Karin bisa menceritakan kisahnya itu.

Sedangkan Kazune hanya mendengarkan kisah Karin dengan santai, tidak terbebani olehnya yang menceritakan kisahnya, sembari memainkan gitarnya dan mendengarkan cerita Karin, terkadang ia tersenyum. Lantas Karin kembali memulai kisahnya, ia itu menatap sang pemuda yang sedang asik memainkan gitarnya, terlihat wajahnya yang tampan dan damai, membuat dirinya pun tersenyum tipis dan sedikit terkekeh.

"Hihi. Dari saat itu, kami menjadi teman baik, cukup dekat sampai bisa dibilang _bestfriend_, dan itu membuatku semakin memendam rasa padanya, setiap kali aku sendiri, kapanpun, wajahnya selalu melintas di benakku. Sampai suatu hari, ia mengajakku ke taman ini lagi, saat itu ia mengajakku dengan wajah sedikit merona merah, aku pun ikut tersipu malu karena baru pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah tampannya itu tersipu karena sesuatu, aku pikir ia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku, lalu ia berkata bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan denganku, dan itu semakin membuatku berpikir positf tentang perkataannya itu," Karin menggantungkan ceritanya dan kemudian menghela nafas, membuat Kazune menatap sang gadis yang hanya tersenyum masam.

"Kau datang ke tempat ini dan bertemu dengannya, benar? Lalu ia menyatakan perasaannya padamu, bukan?" tanya Kazune itu dengan cukup yakin menebak kisah Karin. Namun ternyata respon darinya hanyalah gelengan kepala beberapa kali dan tersenyum sedih.

"Aku datang dan bertemu dengannya. Saat itu, di taman hanya ada kami berdua, awalnya suasana taman itu damai, aku pun bisa merasakan jantungku yang berdebar begitu kencang. Kemudian membisikkan suatu kalimat yang menjadi kenangan burukku itu,"

**.**

* * *

_**[Flashback]**_

_Sang gadis sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang ia sukai sejak lama, dan kini ia sedang menunggu perkataan dari sang pemuda itu. Wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah sejak tadi, kini semakin tersipu malu karena melihat sang __**kecengan**__ berada di hadapannya dengan __**cool**__. _

"_Umh, kau tahu, selama ini sebenarnya..." ucap sang pemuda dengan menggantung kalimatnya, membuat sang gadis semakin penasaran._

"_Hm? Apa itu?" tanya gadis itu membuat sang pemuda kembali tersipu malu. Lantas membuka mulutnya kembali untuk mengatakan kalimatnya yang tergantung._

"_**A-aku mempunyai seseorang yang kusukai, dan kemarin sebelum aku mengajakmu berbicara disini, aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan gadis itu bersedia menjadi kekasihku!" **_

_Kata demi kata terasa berubah menjadi duri tajam menusuk hati sang gadis, perasaannya selama ini ternyata sudah terdahului oleh orang lain, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, ia menyesal tidak menyatakan perasaannya sejak dahulu, dan kini sang __**kecengan**__ sudah mempunyai orang lain yang mendampinginya._

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

**.**

Seiring permainan gitar selesai, kisah yang diceritakan Karin pun selesai, dan menyisakan bendungan air mata yang hampir terpecah. Ya, benar, gadis manis itu hampir menangis.

"Wha- M-Maaf ya aku jadi bercerita padamu.." Karin berusaha menahan isak tangisnya sembari menatap sang pemuda dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti. Kazune yang terkejut pun sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah menebak kisahnya secara sembarang, dan berakhir dengan membuat Karin sedih.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa, aku minta maaf karena sudah seenaknya menebak. Tapi kupikir, setelah mendengar semuanya, aku bisa mengambil suatu makna, bahwa dalam suatu kenangan, pasti akan menjadi pelajaran bagi kita. Jangan tangisi kejadian yang sudah berlalu," ujarnya menasehati Karin sembari meletakkan gitarnya. Dan hal yang mengejutkan lainnya adalah, Kazune mengelus lembut kepalanya seperti kepada anak kecil.

Perasaan Karin tentu saja kini serasa bercampur, antara senang, sedih, dan terharu. Ia menatap sang pemuda yang masih tersenyum tipis, membuat wajahnya merona merah. Perasaannya menjadi tenang sesaat ia dielus oleh pemuda itu, elusan yang menghangatkan hati.

"Hm, iya benar. Dalam sebuah kenangan, tersimpan berbagai pengalaman, dan pengalaman itu bisa menjadi pelajaran, benar?" tanya Karin itu memastikan makna dari perkataan dari Kazune.

"Yap, benar," jawab pemuda itu sembari tersenyum lebar, lantas kembali mengambil gitarnya dan itu membuat sang gadis tertarik untuk kembali mendengarkan dan menghayati setiap petikan dari permainan gitar pemuda itu, keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti mereka, hanya alunan musik yang terdengar. Lantas, beberapa lama kemudian, Kazune pun angkat bicara.

"Yang sudah berlalu biarkanlah berlalu. Toh, di dunia ini masih banyak pria yang mungkin adalah tipe **kecenganmu**. Haha, mungkin saja aku disini termasuk salah satu dari pilihanmu, bukan?" lanjut Kazune dengan percaya diri pada saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Itu membuat sang gadis terkekeh, ternyata ide pemuda itu untuk membuatnya tersenyum kembali sudah berhasil. Kazune menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Kau itu jangan terlalu _pd_, memang benar wajahmu tampan, tapi... _'don't judge people by the cover' _benar?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman yang kembali terpampang di wajahnya.

Kazune pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis dan berhasil membuat sang gadis tersipu, lagi. Kemudian gadis itu tiba-tiba terhenyak oleh sesuatu, ia bergegas mengecek jam tangannya, lalu kembali menatap sang pemuda.

"Ah, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya aku untuk pergi, dan.. umm, terimakasih sudah mau mendengar ceritaku, dan juga permainan gitarmu sangat bagus!" gadis itu berseru sembari membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau harus datang kemari lagi bila kau menyukai permainan gitarku," Kazune tersenyum jahil seakan ia mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mencoba menarik perhatian sang gadis di hadapannya itu. Karin yang mendengarnya pun terkekeh, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Kazune orang yang pandai mengalihkan dunia wanita, namun ia tidak akan terjebak olehnya hanya karena kata-kata seperti itu.

"Baiklah, senang bisa berjumpa denganmu! Terimakasih lagi sudah membuatku tenang!" ujar Karin tersenyum tipis. Dibalasnya senyuman itu oleh Kazune. Lantas KAzune melontarkan kata-kata yang dapat membuat Karin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya.

"Tidak apa. Itulah gunanya teman bukan? Saling membantu," ujar Kazune dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Karin yang bersiap untuk pergi.

"Iya tentu! Sampai bertemu lain kali, Kazune!" Karin sedikit membungkuk lantas bergegas meninggalkan pemuda yang termenung menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin meghilang di telan jalan ramai.

Tak lama dari kepergian Karin, Kazune pun ikut beranjak tempat itu dan sekilas ia melirik sesuatu, lantas tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Menemukan kertas selembar milik temannya itu.

"Hanazono Karin..."

.

.

* * *

Hari demi hari terlewati, belum kedua kalinya mereka saling bertemu. Namun di suatu senja, setelah satu minggu hari itu berlalu, Kujyo Kazune itu pergi kembali ke taman. Masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, ia membawa gitar kesayangannya dan memainkannya dimana tempat ia bertemu dengan gadis itu, air mancur. Pengunjung seperti biasa kebanyakan adalah para pasangan-pasangan, karena senja ini akan menuju malam minggu, atau lebih tepatnya satnight. Dengan tema satnight itu pun, Kazune mulai berpikir akan memulai lagunya dengan lagu romantis.

Benar saja, pada saat ia memainkan lagu romantis, pengunjung semakin banyak yang menikmati permainan gitarnya. Kazune memainkannya dengan sepenuh hati, meskipun ia bukan memainkan lagu itu untuk _kekasihnya,_ tapi perasaan lagu itu sangat menyentuh. Sejenak ia berhenti untuk memikirkan lagu apa lagi yang harus ia mainkan, ia mendengar suara seseorang di sampingnya mengejutkannya.

"Hai! Kita bertemu lagi!" seru seorang gadis yang cukup familiar suaranya oleh Kazune. Ia melirik seseorang yang memanggilnya itu dan mendapati Hanazono Karin dengan seragam sekolahnya yang masih dipakainya dan tas sekolah yang berada di tangannya.

"Oh kau. Ternyata kau itu dari Sakuragaoka Female High School, ya?" tanya Kazune sembari melihat pakaian seragamnya. Karin yang ditanya seperti itu pun tersenyum dna mengangguk kecil.

"Iya, lalu kau itu dari Sakuragaoka Male High School kan? Aku bisa lihat dari seragammu yang mempunyai seragam yang sama dengan kami, haha," ujar Karin sembari tertawa kecil melihat persamaan seragam mereka.

Dengann segera Kazune mempersilahkan Karin untuk duduk di sampingnya, Karin pun menuruti saja apa yang Kazune suruh. Lantas karena tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, Kazune memulai permainan gitarnya kembali. Hening, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, Kazune terlalu sibuk dengan gitarnya, sedangkan Karin menghayati permainan gitar Kazune.

"Hey, kenapa senja begini kau ada di taman? Seharusnya gadis sepertimu cepat pulang," disela permainan gitarnya, Kazune menyempatkan untuk menyapa Karin, tentunya tanpa melepas fokusnya terhadap permainan gitarnya itu.

Karin yang mendengar perkataan Kazune, membuatnya sedikit tersipu, ternyata pemuda yang berada di sampingnya itu perhatian padanya. Karin hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau ingat ceritaku minggu lalu? Aku kesini untuk melihatnya berkencan disini, meskipun aku tahu itu akan menyakitkan," balas Karin dengan senyum, senyum paksa. Kazune pasti sudah mengetahui apa maksud dari senyuman itu. Sekilas Kazune pun terlihat tersenyum. Namun tidak tahu apa maksud dari senyuman itu, seakan ia terlihat tersenyum kemenangan.

Tidak lama mereka tidak saling bicara kembali, Kazune melihat keadaan sekelilingnya sekarang, banyak orang yang berkumpul dan membuat lingkaran dengan tengah-tengahnya adalah Kazune dan Karin. Mereka menikmati permainan gitar Kazune yang sangat indah itu. Karin pun yang merasa di perhatikan oleh banyak orang, segera bergeser mendekati Kazune dan membuat Kazune sedikit terkejut.

"Hey, kalau nge-_fans _bilang saja secara langsung, tidak usah basa-basi lagi!" cibir Kazune bercanda membuat Karin tersipu malu, dan dengan reflek Karin memukul pelan tangan Kazune di sampingnya.

"Hahaha, iya maaf maaf. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, nanti permainan gitarku kemana saja," Kazune sedikit tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Karin yang seperti anak kecil.

Sedangkan Karin hanya mendengus kesal dan akhirnya bergeser kembali menjauh dari Kazune. Ia kembali memperhatikan orang-orang yang semakin lama-semakin banyak di sekelilingnya, dan sekilas, ada satu pasangan yang membuat bola mata Karin yang indah itu membulat besar, tercengang dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya kini, sesosok yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari... sedang bersama kekasihnya.

Karin pun terhenyak sesaat mereka saling bertatapan, sesosok pemuda yang bergandengan tangan dengan kekasihnya itu, menatap Karin dengan tatapan cerah. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Karin, kemudian berbicara sesuatu pada kekasih di sampingnya itu, tak lama, kekasihnya pun tersenyum lembut pada Karin. Sementara itu, Kazune yang berada di samping Karin pun, bisa melihat adegan drama patah hati yang pemeran utamanya dimainkan oleh Karin, misal. Karin hanya bisa menatap mereka yang melintas di hadapannya pun tersenyum, senyum dengan banyak arti. Antara senang, sedih, dan patah hati.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat masam, hembusan nafas hangat terlihat karena pada saat itu pun hujan salju kecil turun begitu saja. Kazune yang sudah selesai memainkan lagunya, menatap Karin yang masih bergetar menahan air mata yang mungkin tidak terlihat olehnya.

* * *

Namun , tiba-tiba, Kazune beranjak dari tempatnya dan membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit terhiasi oleh butiran salju, lantas menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Pengunjung sekalian, terimakasih sudah datang dan menikmati permainan gitar ini. Namun, sekarang kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu dari seorang penulis berbakat, dibantu dengan teman-teman kami yang akan mengiringi permainan gitar. Dengan judul **'Orang ke tiga' **kami persembahkan.."

Gadis yang bernama Hanazono Karin itu pun terkejut setelah mendengar judul lagu yang akan Kazune mainkan. Ia menatap lurus Kazune yang kini tersenyum lepas bersama seorang pemuda lainnya di sampingnya yang merupakan teman Kazune.

"K-kenapa? Tapi lagu itu— Lalu darimana? Bagaimana kau bisa? Lalu temanmu ini?!" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi akhirnya keluar dari mulut Karin, tentunya tidak jelas karena kini, ia sangat terkejut karena baru menyadari beberapa keganjalan yang baru terbuka kali ini. Lagu 'Orang ketiga' adalah lagu yang baru saja Karin tulis di kertas selembar minggu lalu ia bertemu dengan Kazune. Dan itu terispirasi dari kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Hm? Kau terkejut sampai sebegitunya? Haha. Ayolah, seharusnya kau bangga, karena lagu**mu** akan **kami **bawakan secara langsung di taman ini," itu pun membuat Karin semakin terkejut.

Ia baru menyadari, bahwa pemuda yang ia kenal Kazune Kujyo, adalah salah satu pemusik terkenal yang sedang naik daun, terkenal karena permainan gitar akustik mereka, dan suara indah sang vokalis, Kazune Kujyo.

**.**

**(a/n: Now Playing: Orang ke tiga)**

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kazune kembali duduk di tempat yang memungkinkan agar pengunjung bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas, lantas mulai memainkan gitarnya, dibantu oleh temannya yang menjadi pengiring, sedangkan Kazune memainkan melodinya.

Sekali tarikan nafas ia ambil, dan ia pun mulai bernyanyi.

_Saat berjumpa dan kau menyapa  
Indah parasmu hangatkan suasana  
Buatku tak percaya, mimpi indahku jadi nyata_

Karin yang masih terdiam, memperhatikan setiap petikan lagu yang Kazune mainkan. Mendengarkan dengan detil. Kazune yang terlihat begitu menikmati lagu itu pun terkadang tersenyum tipis, menatap sekelilingnya dan menebar karismanya membuat mereka yang mendengarkan tersipu, terutama wanita.

_Saat sendiri jalani hari  
Bayang-bayangmu selalu menghampiri  
Dan aku pun mengerti apa maunya hati ini_

Kembali Kazune memperhatikan gitarnya. Lantas memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Karin pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat seorang pemuda tampan, memainkan lagunya dengan penuh perasaan. Seakan perasaannya saat itu, tersampaikan kembali oleh Kazune.

_Namun tiba-tiba kau ada yang punya  
Hati ini terluka  
Sungguh ku kecewa, ingin ku berkata_

Pada bagian lagu ini pun, Karin merasakan bagaimana sakit hatinya pada saat itu, karena lirik lagu itu mencerminkan bagaimana ia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Lantas Karin pun mendekat pada Kazune dan duduk kembali di sampingnya, merasakan suasana hangat meskipun rintik salju turun satu demi satu. Sekali tarikan nafas ia ambil, dan ia pun ikut bernyanyi mengiringi Kazune.

_Kasih maaf bila aku jatuh cinta  
Maaf bila saja ku suka  
Saat kau ada yang punya  
Haruskah ku pendam rasa ini saja  
Ataukah ku teruskan saja  
Hingga kau meninggalkannya dan kita bersama_

**.**

* * *

Permainan mereka pun terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya lagu itu selesai dengan sukses. Pengunjung yang datang ternyata sangatlah banyak, bisa mereka lihat dari tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah pada saat akhir lagu. Wajah terhibur pengunjung pun terlihat sangatlah membuat hati Karin dan Kazune senang. Tak lama kemudian, mereka mengakhiri konser kecil-kecilan itu dan berniat untuk pulang karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Karin yang merasa terhibur oleh lagu yang mereka bawakan, kini bisa tersenyum kembali layaknya ia tidak patah hati.

"Eh bagaimana kau bisa tahu lagu itu?" tanya Karin penasaran disela kebahagian mereka itu. Kazune yang merasa ditanya pun langsung tersenyum kemenangan.

"Habis, kau lupa meninggalkan kertas itu bersamaku minggu lalu di taman. Aku pikir lagumu bagus, jadi selama seminggu itu, aku berlatih memainkan lagumu," balas Kazune menjelaskan awal dari semua itu. Lantas Karin hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali tersenyum ceria.

"Kau terlihat senang, apa karena kau mengagumi kami sampai-sampai kau tidak patah hati lagi? Haha," Kazune yang mempunyai sifat _gombal_ pun melontarkan salah satu senyuman jahilnya. Namun Karin yang meresponnya hanya bisa tersenyum, dengan semburat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Jangan salah paham. Yang kau katakan memang benar, tapi itu hanya sebagian. Kau adalah teman yang paling berharga menurutku," Karin pun menunduk dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang terhiasi oleh butiran salju. Kazune yang merasa penasaran dengan kalimat Karin, akhirnya bertanya kembali.

"Ya benar, aku pun berpikir seperti itu, haha. Lalu apa yang membuatmu senang seperti itu? Sudah lagi, wajahmu seperti tersipu malu," ujar Kazune langsung _to the point_. Karin yang dikatai seperti itu pun hanya bisa semakin tersipu malu.

Lantas dengan reflek Karin memukul Kazune pelan, namun dilanjutkan dengan tarikan tangan yang Kazune lakukan pada Karin. Karena keseimbangannya yang tidak benar, Karin tertarik oleh Kazune dan berakhir ke dalam pelukan Kazune.

"Aku bisa tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang. Karena aku juga mempunyai pikiran yang sama," ucap Kazune pelan di telinga Karin.

Masih dengan wajah tersipu malu, Karin menatap Kazune yang kini wajahnya bersemu merah. Entah karena dinginnya udara di sekitar, atau hal lain. Namun suatu kalimat terlontarkan begitu saja dan membuat Karin mendapatkan kenangan, **kenangan** **terindah** yang pernah ia dengar.

**.**

"**Bila 'temanmu' itu tidak menyatakan perasaannya padamu disini. **

**Bagiamana bila 'temanmu' yang satu ini yang akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu, hm? **

_**You know, Karin.. I love you**_**..." **

**.**

**.**

_**~The End~**_

_**Please review~!**_

* * *

**a/n: Bagaimana? Ada saran? Review tolong? Semoga saja disukai oleh **_**readers **_**sekalian ya~ Jangan lupa review? ^^**


End file.
